Arcyklejnot
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: O rzeczach utraconych i odzyskanych, o powrotach do domu i o odejściach. Studium postaci: Thorin, Bilbo.


I

Na początku Arcyklejnot był symbolem krasnoludzkiego królestwa – jego bogactw, chwały, splendoru. Później, stopniowo – tak powoli i cichutko że nikt nie zauważył, do momentu, gdy było już za późno – Arcyklejnot stawał się coraz ważniejszy, aż wreszcie symbol skradł całą chwałę królestwa. Thorin jeszcze tego nie widzi, bo jego oczy zaślepia wspomnienie blasku, płonącego we wnętrzu klejnotu, ale to oni – jego dziad, a po nim jego ojciec, a teraz także sam Thorin – pozwolili, by tak się stało. Jego myśli skupione są na odzyskaniu straconego królestwa, ale z każdym krokiem, który przybliża ich do Góry Przeznaczenia, coraz mniej zdolny jest myśleć o czymkolwiek poza samym klejnotem, jego ognistym blasku, potędze i władzy, jaką daje, władzy, by uczynić go królem.

Tak, mógłby wziąć klejnot i dawne królestwo, i tron przodków, i mógłby rządzić, a jego ludzie poszliby za nim, bo jest twardy jak diament i mithril, i nieugięty jak najlepsze krasnoludzkie ostrza, a w jego duszy płonie ogień jasny jak ognie Arcyklejnotu. Ale nigdy nie będzie królem, bo jego duma przywiodłaby go do upadku nawet, gdyby utrzymał się na tronie.

Thorin jeszcze tego nie wie – _nie chce_ wiedzieć, ignoruje świadczące o tym znaki, nie słucha tych, którzy mu o tym mówią, nie próbuje nawet osądzać swoich czynów sprawiedliwie – nie wie, że wraz z Ereborem utracił o wiele więcej niż królestwo, dom i ród. Nie wie że choć pokonają smoka, choć odzyskają królestwo pod górą, on nigdy nie będzie królem, jemu pisany jest inny los – i ten los dla wszystkich będzie błogosławieństwem.

Dostrzeże to dopiero pod koniec, gdy w obliczu śmierci jego duma przygaśnie i pozwoli, by wrócił w nim do życia dawny Thorin – władca bez królestwa wreszcie wróci do domu, i odnajdzie tam część z tego, co stracił, a także to, co stracił, choć nawet o tym nie wiedział. Wraz z Ereborem Thorin stracił serce, i potrzeba było długiej drogi i wielu walk, a nawet to nie wystarczyło i ostatecznie potrzeba będzie śmierci – ale nareszcie dostrzeże, nareszcie będzie wiedział, nareszcie zrozumie. Jeszcze nie będzie za późno by niektóre rzeczy naprawić, by cofnąć niektóre słowa i dać w zamian inne, by się pogodzić, i Thorin będzie wdzięczny za tę małą łaskę, która może będzie największą ze wszystkich łask. I może, pomyśli Thorin, może jednak cena nie była zbyt wysoka, a wszystko miało sens.

II

Na początku Arcyklejnot jest jedynie niesamowitą legendą, marzeniem – bo Bilbo lubi wyobrażać sobie, jak mógłby ten niezwykły klejnot wyglądać, i czy opowieści oddają mu sprawiedliwość. Później – na krótko – staje się pożądanym skarbem, snem, którego spełnienie jest na wyciągnięcie ręki, musiałby jedynie milczeć i może nikt by nie zauważył, i choć ten klejnot nie przyniósłby mu bogactwa, i tak ceniłby go ponad wszelkie kosztowności.

To Bilbo pierwszy zauważa – ten hobbit, który nigdy przedtem nie wychylił nosa poza granice Shire, to zmieniło się dopiero, gdy dziwna, barwa kompania krasnoludów zastukała do jego drzwi – Bilbo, ten hobbit, który kocha jedzenie i picie, piosenki i odpoczynek, proste, codzienne radości życia. To Bilbo pierwszy zauważa, że Arcyklejnot zdaje się wzniecać we wszystkich płomienie niezgody, że przyciąga spojrzenia i myśli, że zmienia Thorina – że jest podobny do pierścienia, myśli Bilbo, zadziwiony porównaniem, bo przecież jego pierścień nie zmienia, pierścień nie jest niczym więcej niż przydatnym drobiazgiem, który kiedyś będzie miłą pamiątką z podróży, gdy – jeśli – Bilbo wróci do domu.

Ale istnieje coś pomiędzy klejnotem a śmiercią Thorina – jakieś ulotne połączenie, którego Bilbo świadomie nie jest w stanie zauważyć, ale gdzieś głęboko ta jego cząstka, która tęskni za Rivendell, która dała się oczarować światu elfów, ich pieśniom i opowieściom, która zdecydowała się wyruszyć na spotkanie przygody – ona to czuje. Dlatego Bilbo na wiele lat odłoży pierścień, pozornie bez powodu, przecież trzeba będzie o tyle spraw się zatroszczyć – powrót, dom, krewni, bogactwo, dom – więc Bilbo odłoży pierścień i zapomni.

Czasami tylko wieczorem spojrzy na leżącą na kominku kopertę, w której ukryje złoty krążek, i przez moment będzie rozważał, czy nie wymknąć się na spacer, niewidzialnym. Zamiast tego siądzie przy kominku, zapali fajkę, zapatrzy się w dogasający żar, płonący wewnętrznym blaskiem jak Arcyklejnot, i zamyśli się nad losem Thorina. To Bilbo, gdy przypomni sobie, jak grzebali pod górą króla, który nie został królem, pomyśli, że może niektóre rzeczy nigdy nie miały zostać odkryte, nie, dopóki wszystkie ludy Śródziemia nie nauczą się odróżniać symbol od wartości, jakie on reprezentuje. Świat byłby prostszy, pomyśli Bilbo, gdyby wszyscy wiedzieli, co jest naprawdę ważne w życiu: przyjaciele i piosenki, i jedzenie i picie, nabita fajka i dom, do którego można wrócić.


End file.
